Lighting systems are used in many applications, with different constructions provided for different environments. Lighting is particularly important in industrial applications, which often require work in low light conditions (e.g., at night). However, due to environmental conditions, accessing pole-mounted lights can be difficult and often dangerous. Adjustable lighting systems have been developed for industrial applications. As a result of the perils of ladder use in industrial settings, systems have been developed to safely lower the remote end (top end) of a light pole.